My heart belongs to you
by Iloveyourfreckles
Summary: Modern story : Jack and Elizabeth know each other since they are teengers. But today , Jack got a promotion and is leaving Atlanta to take his new post in New York . Elizabeth can't bear the idea of losing her best friend . What does she plan to keep him ?


**Hello Hearties .**

 **I know that it is a long while since i have published something but my job ,as a teacher, keeps me very busy this year because there is a lot of changes.**

 **For those who have read ' The Encounter" , i am suffering from writer's block but i can promise you that i don't intend to let it down. I hope that i will be able to add a chapter very soon. I am very sorry.**

 **WARNING** **: The long one-shot that you are going to read is something that i wrote last summer. I hesitated for a long while before publishing it because it has not been corrected. English is not my native language, i am French so i have tried my best to read it several times and correct lots of mistakes. But I am sure that there probably is still some of them. So, i am sorry and i hope that you will be nice and that you will still like it and enjoy the reading.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _ **I don't own the characters within this story. All rights and respect go to Crown media, Hall mark, Brian Bird , Michael Landon Jr, the creators and writers of the show " When calls the heart".**_

 **My heart belongs to you .**

 _« Un très grand amour, ce sont deux rêves qui se rencontrent et, complices, échappent à à réalité. » Romain Gary_

 _« Aimer quelqu'un c est aussi aimer le bonheur de quelqu'un. » Françoise Sagan_

Here I was, watching him when he was finishing closing all his boxes. I have tried to tell him several times since I arrived to help him this morning. But each time, the words stayed stuck at the back of my throat.

You probably wondered who I am and what I am talking about. Sorry!

Let me introduce myself: my name is Elizabeth Thatcher; I am 25 years old and a teacher in an elementary school. I have a secret: I am desperately in love with my best friend since three years now. Who is he? His name is Jack Thornton, he is the same  
/age as I and he is an amazing police officer. We know each other since we are 15. How do we meet? It was ten years ago at the end of the summer holidays. I perfectly remembered that day and won't forget it.

 _It was sunny and I have decided to go for a ride in the forest near my parents' house. My father had offered me a beautiful Friesian horse for my birthday. It was the first time that I rode him but it was a real pleasure. I decided to go to my favorite spot by the lake. When I approached, I saw a beautiful white mare which was peacefully drinking in the lake. I got out of the saddle; I tied my horse at a tree and came closer to her. She lifted her head and looked at me. The thing that was strange was that she was harnessed but no one was there. I began to caress her forehead. She was very docile and her fur was very sweet. I stayed like this during a few minutes._

" _Usually, she doesn't like strangers." A masculine voice said behind me._

 _It caught me off guard, I jumped and my foot slid taking me in the lake. Instantly the person ran to me handing me his hand and help me to get up._

" _Thanks." I shyly said looking at him all soaked._

 _He was my age. He had brown short hair and beautiful hazel eyes._

" _I am sorry, are you alright? I didn't want to afraid you. "He apologized._

" _No, no. I am fine. It's my fault, I should have been more cautious and not to stay so close from the verge. I am Elizabeth by the way." I explained._

" _I am Jack. Nice to meet you. Are you often coming here?" He asked._

" _Yes, I live in the side to the forest and I like to come here because it's peaceful. And you? I haven't seen you here before."_

 _He didn't immediately answer and turned his head watching the lake looking off into the distance._

" _We just move in. My mom has a new post here."_

 _I didn't understand why he was so sad when he told me that this day. I would know the next time I would see him. He would explain to me that his father has been killed in action and her mother had decided to leave because the memories were too painful. She had had her new teacher's post here in Atlanta. So he had left his friends, his school and his childhood memories. I instantly knew that day that we will be great friends and maybe even more._

Now ten years later, I was there looking at my best friend and the man that I love the most except my father. He was leaving Atlanta for New York and I haven't said a word to him about my feelings or about the fact that I couldn't cope with the idea of  
/losing him. But I knew it would happen and he would have a promotion because he was dedicated to his job and his skills would be noticed sooner or later. This time had come. He was granted by a new post in New York and he would be detective now. 800  
/miles must come between us. My eyes filled with tears so I decided to leave the room so that he couldn't see me. I headed toward his bedroom to check the room and hide my tears from him. When I entered, another memory came back and the tears fell.

 _I stood there like today but Jack was in bed shivering and sweating a lot. His colleague Sam had called me to pick him up. He was in a very bad shape and couldn't drive. I helped him to undress and go into bed. He had the flu and I was taking care of him. The fever was high and I was very worried. I sat by his bedside day and night. I make him drink, call the doctor, dry him, treat him the best I could, put a wet cloth on his forehead. I had called his mother to tell her. She was living in Miami for two years now. She told me to keep her informed if things went worse._

 _I stayed with him during two days until the fever was gone. The last night, he was sleeping peacefully and I told that I loved him , he didn't hear me._

I walked around the room, opened the closet to check if there was anything left and I noticed something grey curled in a ball at the back of the cupboard in the shadow. I extended my hand and grabbed it: it was one of Jack's grey tee-shirt from police  
/district. I raised it to my nose and deeply inhaled. It was impregnated by his scent, that I loved so much. I exited the room and discreetly put it in my bag to keep a little of him with me.

I returned in the kitchen but nothing was left, the boxes were closed and ready to be loaded in the truck. I looked at a broad on the room one last time and joined Jack in the dining room.

He was closing the last box and then looked up at me with this beautiful dimples smile that made my knees go weak.

"All done!" He proudly said. "The movers will take care of the rest now."

The fatal moment had came. Tomorrow, he would be on the road for New York. It was now or never. _'Don't chicken, Elizabeth!'_ I ordered myself.

He looked around him one last time and turned toward me.

"I will miss you so terribly much, Bella." He confessed as he stepped closer and took me in his embrace looking at me in the eye. The pet name sent shivers through my spine. He was the only one who called me that. We had shared so much through the years:  
/all the secrets, all the pains, all the laughs. We always were there for the other day or night, for anything. By the way, many of the others students didn't understand the special bond that we shared. Through the years, our respective girlfriends  
/or boyfriends didn't understand either and were sometimes jealous.

My eyes filled with tears again.

"Don't cry, Bella, please. I can't stand to see you cry. It is already hard enough. "He pleaded.

"I am so sorry, Jack, but it breaks my heart to watch you leave. I can't help myself." I told him sobbing and hanging my head.

He tightened me in his strong embrace and I cuddled against his chest hiding my face in his shoulder not wanting to let him go. _'Now! Tell him'_ I ordered myself again. I pulled back, lifted my head up to look at him and he wiped my tears with his  
/thumbs taking my face in his hands.

"Before you leave, I want to confess something important…" I hesitated and deeply breathed. "I am in love with you, Jack. "

He looked at me, surprised but there was this intensity in his look; then of a sudden he leaned and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck enjoying the best I could this moment that I have waited for so long. His hands slowly slid in my neck, on my  
/shoulders, my sides and he finally took me by the waist and held me on tightly. His touch made my heart race. His heart-shaped lips were so soft. After a while, he pulled back putting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too . But since when? I have always thought that I just was your best friend. When did your feelings for me change?" He bombarded me with questions.

I smiled feeling relieved that he shared my feelings too.

"When Rosemary and you were together , I decided to accept Charles's invitations because I could have sworn that I had lost you. I was clearly jealous of Rosemary and all the girls from getting anywhere near you. After your break up with her and mine  
/with Charles, I understood that I was looking for you in every man I was going out with, that's why I wasn't completely happy .Then I opened my eyes and saw what I didn't want to see, I was in love with you for the beginning of your relationship with  
/her. I am sorry to tell you this just now when you leave. I was afraid of losing you." I confessed. "But you?"

He laughed.

"I am deeply in love with you pretty much since the day we met. This day when I saw you at the lake, it feels like someone's taking a crowbar through my heart. My heart belongs to you since then. But I wasn't sure you will feel the same way one day. So  
/I rather preferred be your best friend than not to have you in my life. "He explained.

I tiptoed and kissed his cheek. But reality came back like a slap in the face. He was leaving. _What werewe going to do now?_

"Jack, what are we going to do now?" I anxiously asked him.

"Come with me, Bella, it's the summer break so you have no obligations! We are going to sort the things out. I don't want to leave without you, even less now! "He told me without second thoughts.

"But …" I hesitated and then I looked at him, realizing that he was right. I couldn't be apart from him either. "Me neither. I will come though I need to get organized."

"Of course. So I leave at a later date. "

"Don't you start in your new post in two days?"

"No , my first day is on the next Monday. I have a whole week, like this I can help you." He explained.

"Why did you want to leave so quickly then?" I asked him surprised.

"I wanted to have time to settle down and acquaint myself with New York. "He stated. "Besides the more I would have waited the more it would have been hard to leave you."

I put my hand on his cheek.

"It was the same for me, Jack, but we have to organize this and our life together in New York."

He smiled and sweetly kissed me.

"I love you so much." He whispered to me.

"I love you too."

"Now we are going to get ready and enjoy our tine with our friends before we leave. We will take care of all the things for your trip tomorrow. It's time to enjoy ourselves and have fun with our friends, don't you think? "He told me flashing his dimples  
/smile that I love.

"Yes, it will be fun but I will miss all them so much. "I sadly said.

"Me too. But don't worry, we will comeback as soon as we could to see our friends and your family and I am sure that Rosemary and Lee will be the first to come. "

I laughed. He was right, she couldn't help herself.

"For now, I need to come back at my parents' house to take a shower and change. "

"Of , I will pick up at 6:30?"

"Why don't you come with me? If you want, you can stay, it will be more comfortable and easier for tonight and tomorrow. Besides my parents will be happy to see you and have you. They have always adored you. What do you think?" I asked him hoping morethan  
anything that he would say yes.

"I don't want to be a bother... "He hesitated.

"You won't. Please Jack! "I pleaded.

"Okay, you win. Besides, I will be happy to see your parents. And who knows, maybe I will sneak out of my bedroom to come to yours." He teased.

My cheeks flushed. I couldn't imagine what would happen if my parents found Jack in my bed while we only were together since less one hour even if he was like the son that they never had. We had already shared a bed on several occasions but the circumstanceswere  
different from now. Besides my father had set up some rules under his roof. Mischief had taken over his features. I slapped him lightly on the arm. He laughed. That sound was like music to my ears. Then he took me in his embrace and slowly kissed  
/me. I pulled back.

"Alright Mr. Clown, it is time to go." I stated as I went to the door.

Instantly, he took his luggage and joined me.

A half hour later, we entered my parents' house. My mother entered the hallway at the same time as us. Immediately a smile lighted her face. She had always liked him. He used to come since we were 15 so my parents knew him very well.

"Jack, what a pleasure to see you before you leave." She greeted us.

"It's mine as well, Mrs. Thatcher." He calmly answered putting his luggage as he took a step toward her and gentlemanly kissed her cheek.

"I offer Jack to stay here. Everything is packed in his flat. I hope thatit's okay." I explained.

"Of course, it is, dear. Jack is always welcome here and you know that. "She happily said.

"Yes, always." My dad added as he entered the room and vigorously shook Jack's hand." Why didn't you two go and settle Jack in the room across yours, Elizabeth?"

"Thank you, dad. "I thanked him with a kiss.

At 6:30 pm, I added my finishing touches to my make-up and I looked at me in the mirror one last time hoping that Jack would approve my dress's choice. I had selected a night blue draped dress in muslin and a black pair of velvet wedges. Then a knockrang  
at my door. It was probably Jack. I went to open and found him standing there leaning against the door's frame. He was wearing a black flax pant and a white short-sleeved shirt that perfectly suited him. He was very handsome and appealing. A

bright dimple smile lighted his face up as he looked at me.

"You're gorgeous, Bella." He seductively payed me compliments.

"You're not bad yourself, Jack "I teased him smiling too.

"Ready to go?" He asked extending his hand.

"Yes."

I took his hand and we crossed the hallway toward the staircase. My parents came in at the same time as we climbed down so he let go off my hand.

"What a beautiful couple you are!" My mother exclaimed.

I lowered my eyes and blushed. They didn't know yet. We had to talk to my family tomorrow about us and our project. It wouldn't be an easy task but I was sure that they would be supportive especially if I was with Jack.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Thatcher. It's very nice of you to say." Jack nicely thanked her.

"Have a nice evening with your friends and don't drive too fast." My father warned. "See you two at breakfast." He finally added as they headed toward the family room.

Jack dragged me to his car and said nothing. He just wore this smile that I loved. I knew at the instant that I had made the right decision telling him what I was feeling and accepting to go with him. After a short time, we were at Abigail and Frank'shouse.  
They had insisted to organize the going away party for Jack at their house. He stopped the car, climbed out and came to open my door. He extended his left hand, I took it and he tenderly squeezed mine.

It was time; we were going to tell them about us and about our new life in New York. I deeply inhaled before we entered the garden.

Everybody was already there: Lee and Rosemary, Julie and Tom, Sam, Jack's colleague who became a very good friend, Faith and Frank and Abigail of course. Rosemary spotted us first. She shrieked, she had noticed our intertwined hands, she rushed towardus.

"It's about time!" She shouted for joy as she took us in her arms. "I am so happy for you!"

Of course, understanding could be read on our friends' faces. Slowly they came to greet and congratulate us. Abigail came up last and hugged me tightly without a word.

"Would like to help me in the kitchen, please? "She discreetly asked me.

I nodded, kissed jack's cheek who winked at me and my best friend dragged me inside. As soon as we were alone, she let her joy escaped.

"Oh, I am so happy for you. When did this happen? You told me that you haven't confessed tohim. What decided you?" She eagerly asked.

I lightly laughed at her enthusiasm.

"While I was helping him to pack this afternoon, I kept ordering myself to confess to him and I finally did it because I couldn't stand to watch him leave and mostly I couldn't lose him because I was a coward. The most wonderful thing about this is thathe  
feels the same way."

"Of course, he does. He is head in love with you for a long time but you were too blind to see it. We all knew he was!" She stated.

"Why haven't you told me? "I asked with disbelief.

"It wasn't our place, any of us. It was between you and Jack."

I sighed. She was right. But it must have been hard for Rosemary not to play matchmaker.

"I suppose you are right. I am so happy, Abigail!"

"Of course, you are. Your heart is in the right place now." She sweetly said.

She grinned and handed me a tray with drinks that I brought outside. When I looked around, they were all laughing. I just noticed that Lee and Jack were talking well away from the others.

I put the drinks on the table and Julie came to me.

"You have finally opened your eyes! It is about time! "She teased.

"I thought that you will let my brother die with his love for you!" Tom teased too

"I know, I know!" I simply said looking at those who were the perfect match for one year now.

"I am happy for you, really. You are meant to be." Faith added.

Jack joined me then and took me by the waist. All our friends smiled as they looked at us. I melted in his embrace the cheek against his shoulder happier than kissed me in the hair and animatedly began to talk with Lee and Frank.

The night kept going; we were laughing, singing, teasing and talking.

Around midnight, we were quietly sitting on the sofa inside. Then Jack cleared his throat taking advantage of the instant.

"I wanted to thank you all for being there for me along the years in the goodthe bad moments andfor this wonderful evening. But I have news to share." He announced as he tightened his grip around my shoulder. "Elizabeth and I have known each  
othersince we are teenagers, she has always had a special place in my life and even more now as you have probably understood already so I asked her to come with me in New York and she said yes."

The silence filled the room for a few moments. The first reaction came from Abigail.

"I will miss you terribly, Elizabeth." She confessed with tears in her voice and in her eyes.

I moved from Jack's embrace and got up. She did the same with Frank. I took her in my arms and whispered.

"I will miss you too, Abigail, so much. But you are my best friend and nothing will ever change that. We will come as soon as we can and you can come to visit us." I told her through my tears.

After this announcement, everybody got up and exchanged hugs, sweet words with us; it was at the same time happy and sad for all of us. We said our goodbyes, my heart broke when I looked at them but I knew that we always found a way to be together andI  
couldn't see myself anywhere else but by Jack's side now.

The way back was quiet, we were stirred. We were leaving behind us a lot of things from our lives. It was not easy but it was surely for good and life was always full of new challenges. As Jack drove, I felt the tiredness overwhelm me and I fellasleep.

I began to stir when I felt the mattress under my back. Jack was putting me on my bed gentlemanly and softly and removed my shoes. He covered me with the sheet.

"Why didn't you wake me up? "I asked him half asleep.

He smiled.

"You were so beautiful and peaceful. I don't feel like waking you up. Go back to sleep, you're exhausted and it's already late. We have a big day tomorrow. Sweet dream, Beautiful. I love you. "He said stroking my cheek and kissing me on the forehead beforegoing  
out.

"Love you too." I mumbled falling instantly asleep.

I was on the porch of my parents' house with Jack on the early morning. He sadly looked at me.

"I am sorry, Bella. It was a mistake. I sleep on it and it appears to me that we are not meant to be. I rather prefer that we stay best friends. Take care of you. Good bye."

I stayed stunned as tears became to flow on my cheeks.

"Jack!" I cried but he didn't turn around climbing in his car and started without a glance.

I woke up with a start, sweating, having a lump in the throat, my heart racing and tears in the corner of my eyes. _This is a dream!_ I repeated myself as I tried to calm down. This seemed so real. I needed a proof so I got up, took off my dressfrom  
yesterday putting a satin baby doll and my dressing gown instead.

I crossed the hallway and softly knocked at Jack's door but I received no answer. I stressed. So, I decided to enter. When I opened, the room was sunny. He had only closed the curtains so the sun lighted up the bedroom through them. Then I looked at him.  
/He was deeply asleep on his stomach, his arms around his pillow, bare chest and the sheet to the waist. I heaved a sigh of relief and smiled as I watched him; he was so handsome even asleep. It reassured me to see him there; I have only had a baddream.  
But now that I was there, I wanted one thing: to cuddle in his embrace. My cheeks flushed but the yearning was too strong. I didn't even think of my parents and what they could say if they found us. I walked toward the bed, took off my dressinggown  
and lightly pulled the sheet. I slid in the bed and cuddled against him. Instantly feeling me, he dumbly turned toward me without waking up and took me in his embrace intertwining his legs with mine, his hot body pressed against my back and hisnose  
against the base of my neck. It was the only place where I wanted to be. I intertwined my fingers with his on my stomach. So I fell back sleep very quickly.

I opened my eyes later at those beautiful hazel eyes and this dimples smile that I loved so much.

"Morning Bella. So, you are the One who sneaks out of her room to come to mine!" He teased.

"Morning Jack. "I answered him blushing under his gaze and because of his comment. "I am sorry but… "I hesitated. _What would he think of me? He would find me ridiculous and acting like a child._

"What's wrong, Bella? You know you can tell me everything." He reassured me as he lifted my chin up.

"It's silly, really... I have had a bad dream. You told me that we had made a mistake, that you wanted us to remain friends and you left me on the porch like this leaving for New York. It was so real. When I wake up, I come to your room to be sure. WhenI  
was here, I haven't been able to restrain myself; I needed you so I climbed in bed to be close to you. It is ridiculous, isn't it?" I chuckled a little ashamed by my own tale.

Jack tightened me in his embrace and cupped my cheek with his right hand.

"It is not ridiculous or silly. If you need me, know that you can always count on me and come to me come what may. "He sincerely said.

His honesty touched me. I was so lucky to have him with me even more now that we have declared our love for each other.

"Thank you, Jack. You are always so kind and caring with others. "

He smiled and sweetly kissed me. I melted under his touch. I wish thatI could stay here with him but we had to get up and tell my parents about our decision.

Then without warning, he rolled and was on the top of me. Our legs were intertwined and we were looking intensely at each other. I could clearly see the love he had for me now. Then he leaned and passionately kissed me, his tongue entered my mouth andour  
kiss deepened. I let the lust that I felt for him seize me entirety. I pushed him and was in the top now. I let my hand explore his bare chest while he softy let his fingers caress my back's skin under my satin baby doll. A burning desire overwhelmedme,  
his touches and his caresses were so inviting and soft. Soon we pulled back because of the lack of air and to calm down. I rolled at his side and lied down looking at the ceiling breathing hard.

"We need to get ready and go downstairs for breakfast." I simply stated with some disappointment in the voice.

We should not rush into things but I knew that we had waiting for this for too long and our bodies, our souls and our hearts had ached for each other during this long time.

"You are right. "He agreed kissing me on the cheek before getting up.

I admired him and his athletic body while he picked his clothes up.

"We meet up in a half hour?" He added turning toward me heading toward the bathroom.

"Okay." I said as I got up.

I headed toward him and kissed him on the lips before going out and getting ready myself.

A half hour later, we went out of our room at the same time.

"Ready?" He asked.

I looked at him and sighed.

"Yes." I said resigned.

He pulled me in his embrace, I melted in it and he softly kissed me, happily letting me be.

"It is going to be alright. I am sure thatthey will be supportive and understanding." He said self-confident.

He took my shaking hand and dragged me down the staircase. As we entered the kitchen, he let go off my hand. My mum and dad were already there eating breakfast.

"Good morning dears." My mom greeted us.

"Good morning Jack, Elizabeth."

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher."

"Good morning Mum and Dad." I greeted them as I left a kiss on each other's cheek.

We silently sat side by side and Jack poured some coffee for me and himself.

"How was your night?" My mum asked.

"It was good but at the same time hard because you understand that you are leaving for real this time and you see what you left behind. "Jack calmly explained.

I didn't look up and stayed concentrate on my coffee. Jack felt my discomfort and squeezed my hand under the table.

"It's perfectly understandable. You have lived here for a long time. You have built yourself as a responsible and well mannered young man. It's time now to write the next phase of your history. Anyway, we will miss you, Jack. "My father stated.

I looked at Jack who discreetly winked at me and kept squeeze my hand. The moment had come. I deeply inhaled.

"Mum, dad, we have something important to tell you. » I began.

"It sounds rather serious given your tone." My father pointed out.

"It is, Mr. Thatcher." Jack commentated.

"Well … Jack and I are in love with each other …" I stuttered.

"That's a wonderful news." My mother cried for joy.

"Yes, but there is something else…" I hesitated.

"Mr. Thatcher, Mrs. Thatcher. I am really in love with your daughter and I can't stand the thought of being apart from her so I asked her to come and live with me in New York. "He told them with a lot of confidence.

"And I said yes" I proudly added.

My parents stayed stunned and didn't say a word during a few minutes.

"It seems a bit hasty." Dad said with some sadness and anger in his voice.

I looked at them. I knew it will be hard for them to see me leave while I was yet living with them. But even if it would break my heart and theirs, it was time for me to leave the nest like Viola and Julie.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher, I know what you think and I can assure you that I will take good care of Elizabeth. I promise you. I have asked her because I can stand the thought of being apart from her now. I am maybe selfish but I am sure that she feels thesame.  
I have called the movers yesterday evening to tell that our departure was postponed to Friday early morning. They will come here to gather Elizabeth's stuff, Thursday afternoon. Like this, Elizabeth will be able to ask about her new postingin  
New York and calmly packed during the rest of the week. And she can enjoy her last days with you." He explained.

I smiled as I squeezed his hand under the table.

"He is right. I know you would rather more time to accept our decision but life is too short. We have already wasted too much time. I want to be with him." I added with self-confidence. Hearing Jack talking like this gave me a new strength, even if it  
/would be hard to leave my child house and my parents. At this instant, I was sure it was the right decision. Then silence filled the room. My mum had tears into eye.

"I see that you already have planned ahead. Alright, we trust you Jack. You're a son to us but please if you needed anything, call us!" Dad said with some disappointment and resignation in the voice.

"I will." Jack solemnly assured.

My dad nodded and looked at his watch getting up.

"I have to go or I will be late for work. See you all tonight." He kissed mum and left.

In turn, Jack got up too.

"I think I should go too. I will go to see my colleagues and Tom. I will check my flat too. See you later ladies." He said as he leaned, kissed me on the cheek and exited the room. He had not dared to kiss me in front of my mum. I quickly got up and ran  
/after him.

"Wait a minute Detective Thornton! I don't even get a real good bye kiss." I teased.

He turned back and crossed the hallway in a few steps taking my face in his hands. Then he lovingly kissed me lingering in my lips. He pulled back and flashed me a beautiful dimple smile.

"Good day, Miss Thatcher." He teased back and left.

I returned in the kitchen and find my mother crying. I rushed to her side and took her in my arms.

"What is it, Mum?" I worriedly asked her as I reached her.

"My babies have grown up too fast. Elizabeth, it is hard for a mum to see her child leave. Besides you are the last one and it is so sudden and far away that it is painful for us. Understand us, please! "She pleaded sobbing.

"I am not a mother yet but I understand what you are feeling. Anyway, you had to let me go, Mum. It's time for me to stand on my own feet. Besides I am not alone, Jack will be there with me. We will be able to lean on each other when we needed it. And  
/we will come as often as we can and you can come to see us too when dad won't work. We will be very happy to have you and like we can show you the town and some wonderful things there." I calmly explained to her as I stroked her backto comfort  
her.

We stayed like this until she felt better. After that, each of us attended to her business.

The next days were pretty much the same with the same routine. However, it reminded me so much when I put in order my stuff in my room. I found dolls, pictures, cuddly toys, drawings, lessons, notes from my childhood, my teenage years, the university  
/and my first years as a teacher in my closets. It brought back several memories: the games with Julie, the rows with Viola, my teacher certificate, my short relationship with Charles, the camping weekends with Jack and our friends, the birthday parties  
/… As I chose what I wanted to take with me, some of these things make me cry. I understand what my mom had said to me. It was hard for me to leave too but at the same time it was so fabulous. I loved Jack so much and I was sure that all will be wonderful  
/in New York with him.

Late in the Thursday morning, I carried in the attic all the boxes, taking with me only a few photos. I already had a lot of boxes especially with books for work.

I had had a phone call from the school board early this morning. They had found me a post in the center near the precinct. A teacher, who was there until then, had asked for a new post here in Atlanta so the two schools had decided that we would only  
/have to switch our post. It was wonderful news because this problem has been resolved. Besides the fact that it was near the precinct where Jack will work, made things a whole lot easier for us. As soon as I knew that I take a piece of paper and wrote  
/a letter to my colleagues to thank them, tell them how lucky I have been to work with them and how sorry I was to leave like that without saying a proper good bye. And I texted Jack to tell him.

When the movers came at 2:00 pm, they weirdly looked at me when they saw all the boxes. They even asked me several times if I was sure that I wanted to take all of them. I laughed and I explained them that I was a teacher and that I needed all these things.  
/They teased me back saying that they would hope that I will have a big flat to settle them down. An hour later, they were gone and my room was empty except for a luggage with the essentials for the night and our trip tomorrow.

Around 8:00 pm, I went outside on the desk looking at the sunset, at the side of the forest and my parents' estate. It was my last evening here and I was sad. I was closing a chapter of my life. Then another memory came back as I stood there.

 _Jack and I were 18. We were coming back from a ride. As I was getting out of the saddle, my foot slipped. Before I fell, Jack caught me securing me in his embrace. I looked up at him wanting to thank him and what I saw surprised me. His look was very intense and I felt something weird and new in my stomach, like butterflies. It gave me goosebumps to be in his arms, even if it wasn't the first time far from it. But this time, I felt something which was different. I didn't understand why he was looking at me like that and what these feelings at this instant were. For a short while, I believed that he was going to lean and kiss me and I must say that a part of me wanted him to do it so badly. Why did I think that? What happened to me? I didn't know. But he pulled back, released me and leaded the horses in the stables without a word. I stayed there for a few disappointed. I shook my head and called me idiot to have some such thoughts like thatand went to join him._

Now while I thought over it, it was perfectly clear. That was love that I had seen this day in his beautiful eyes and felt in my stomach. Until I confessed my feelings to Jack, I had lied to myself and I didn't want to listen to my heart. I let my mind  
/take over me, maybe because I was too afraid of losing him, hurting him and myself. I had told him that I was in love with him for three years but if I was truthful with myself, I was for much longer. It reminded me what Abigail had told me at the  
/party and she was right: i was blind. I had lost so much time but it was too late for the regrets. I had to enjoy my life with him for now.

"What are you doing here alone? Where are your parents?" He asked as his voice took me out of my reverie.

I turned and smiled.

"I enjoy the sunset and my last evening here. And my parents are at the Kensington's, so they probably will be home late." I confessed.

"We are a little nostalgic, aren't we? But that's good news that we have the house for ourselves." He teased as he took me by the waist.

I sighed as I slipped into his arms. _Should I tell him?_ I decided against it. Maybe I will him one day. After all, all that mattered now was that we were together.

"Yes. It is a new page of our life that we are going to write." I admitted.

"A Beautiful one, I hope." He said.

"Of course, the most beautiful pages of my life are the one with you, my family and close friends. Now we are going to share so much wonderful moments. It's exciting." I happily said.

He smiled and lightly kissed me.

"I love you, Bella. I can't imagine my life without you." He lovingly murmured to my ear.

"Neither do I, my love." I sensually whispered before I kissed him full in the lips.

He clutched me against him circling me in his strong embrace. As our kiss deepened, his hands began to slid along my bare back. His caresses were sweet and light like feathers but mostly they drove me crazy. The longing became to go wild inside me as  
/we entered in our own world. My heart was pounding, my pulse was racing as I began to put my hand under his shirt on his back too. As I skimmed his skin with my fingertips, I could feel him shivering along with goosebumps. He moaned and his kisses  
/became more eager. His hand slid along my body, he lifted my skirt and softly caressed my leg. I groaned with pleasure. I wanted more, he wanted more, that was for sure. I forgot my last thoughts about it, it wasn't too quick. After all, we loved  
/each other so it was the most important. I moved away just enough to look at him in the eye while we were gasping for breath. His look was full of love and lust.

"Jack ..., love me." I whispered.

I didn't need to say it twice. I gasped as he rose me in his arms saying anything and brought me inside. He climbed up the stairs heading to his bedroom. He closed the door with a little foot kick and put me down keeping me in his embrace. I smiled, he  
/smiled back leaning to kiss me sweetly in the neck. I closed my eyes enjoying the softness of his lips on my skin and all the wonderful sensations that we're going through my body. Blindly, I undid his shirt's buttons one by one and I finally made  
/it slide from his shoulders in the crook of his elbows. At the same time, he pursued his lovingly caresses and kisses all over my body. I decided to open my eyes and our eyes locked. He grasped the bottom of my dress, took it off. He let his shirt  
/fall on the floor and i looked at him with desire as I was there in my lace red underwear. Fire was burning in his look. Then without warning he lifted me up so I put my legs around his waists and my arms around his athletic shoulders, passionately  
/kissing him. He dragged me to the bed and carefully dropped me off on the mattress. He slid between my legs putting his weight on his elbows not to crush on me. He stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"You are breathtaking. I am madly in love with you." He told me once again.

"I am entirely and only yours, my love, forever. "I answered.

Then he leaned and kissed me, his lips lingering on mine to make it last. Slowly and softly, his hand slid again along my body sending waves of desire in my spine. First, he unclipped my bra and took it off placing a kiss on each of my breast. Then he  
/pursued his sweet caresses until he touched my panties. He made it roll on my legs and retrieved it too. I made the same with his pants and his boxer. Then we slid inside the sheet and he took me in his arms looking at me with so much love that it  
/took my breath away. Then he loved me slowly, gently with all his heart and I did the same. We last were in heaven together. This moment was perfect even more that all I had imagined during all this years. Finally, we collapsed exhausted but overjoyed.  
/We fell asleep naked in each other arms.

The next morning, when I opened my eyes, it was 5:30. I was surprised by the heat on my back and slowly the pieces came together: Jack. I lightly turned not to wake him up because he had his arms around me and he was holding me tightly against him. He  
/seemed deeply asleep. His face was really relaxed and a thin smile danced on his lips. I smiled as I was admiring him and thinking of how lucky I was to be with such an amazing man. But suddenly something came back: my parents. What will say my parents  
/if they found my room empty or if they found us here?

"Don't worry, they won't know. They probably came back late and directly went to bed. Besides we must get up in a half hour and we surely won't be up so early after their yesterday party. "

I chuckled. I always had known what to say to make me calm down. But I wondered if he could read my mind or something. He hadn't open his eyes. How did he know? Simple: he knew me better than anyone else.

« Good morning, my love." I happily greeted.

"Morning Beautiful."

"Did you sleep well?" I asked a little worried.

"Of course, I did. It's the best night of my entire life," He exclaimed.

I looked at him questioningly raising my high brows.

"Why is that?"

"How it can be different when you have the love of your life in your arms all the night and that you have shared the most wonderful moment with her." He sweetly said lovingly looking at me.

I chuckled. He was so sweet.

At 6:00 am, we entered the kitchen. Everything was quiet. Jack was right, my parents were yet in bed. We peacefully prepared breakfast: coffee, pancakes, … A half hour, all was ready and my father entered the kitchen.

"Good morning you two." He said.

"Good morning Mr. Thatcher."

"God morning dad. Mum is still asleep?"

"No, she's getting ready. "

"What time are you leaving?" He asked.

"We have to meet the movers at my flat at 7:45." Jack explained.

Just then my mum entered the room. She looked so sad.

"Good morning dears."

I couldn't restrain myself, I got up and took her in my arms. She tightened her arms around me not wanting to let me go. We stayed like this for a while. My dad and Jack remained silent. She finally released me and sat down. During the end of the breakfast,  
/the silence was more evident.

After breakfast, Jack and I checked out bedroom and climbed with our luggage in the entrance hall. I looked around and felt the sadness fill in me. I shivered and tears began to form in the corners of my eyes. Jack saw it and placed his arms around my  
/shoulder squeezing it, I melted in his embrace.

" I know it is hard for you but it is going to be all right and we will come back very soon, I promised." He sweetly said.

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Then we got out and put our luggages in the trunk. It was time to say good bye for good this time.

My father tightened me in his embrace kissing me on the forehead and whispering I love you to my ear as I did the same while my mom took Jack up in her embrace make him promise to be careful and take good care of us , especially me. We have them inverted  
/and when I saw the tears rolling on my mum's cheeks, I couldn't restrain myself. She took me in her arms and tightened as hard as she could. She clearly didn't want to let me go. She murmured I love you's repeatedly. I have closed my eyes to remember  
/her scent, her voice and the sensation.

I pulled back, kissed her cheek and climbed in Jack's car before I hadn't the strength to leave.

As I looked at them one last time, tears rolled on my cheeks and my mum too. Jack put his hand on my knee and squeezed it without a word. He knew it was hard for me and silently told me that he was there no matter what.

A half hour later, the movers were gone and on their way to New York. As we entered the highway, I looked through the window as the town slowly faded. This time, Jack and I were going to write a page of Our life now. I turned my head toward him and smiled.  
/He was focused on his driving but quickly looked at me, flashed me a dimple smile and squeezed my left hand which laid on my knee. That lasted only a few second but at this instant a warm wave overwhelmed me. I was deeply in love with this man and  
/now our love will now guide us through the new life we were going to begin.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
